<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶党 by cherry8424</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787542">恶党</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424'>cherry8424</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SJ - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>暗黑系，AU私设</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p>　　Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>　　城市，是指一个坐落在有限空间的确内各种经济市场，多种因素交织在一起的网络系统。其中不乏劳动力、土地等等，几乎每一国家都有着承担不同责任的城市。</p><p> </p><p>　　其中有一些城市是往往不被拿到台面上来的，这些小城大多相似，混乱的社会规则，迂腐的人情关系，还有那些见不得光的经济往来。几乎每一座城市里都有那么一个地区，城市里的人们一般把它称为黑街，这里就像是城市的下水道，肮脏不堪，但却映射着这一整座城的面貌。</p><p> </p><p>　　朴正洙的事务所坐落在黑街的最深处，事务所不算太大，安置在一家叫作西西里的咖啡店楼上，咖啡店里每天播放着慵懒的bossa nova，和这条街的风格大相径庭。</p><p> </p><p>　　朴正洙一早就到了事务所，今天有一位客人预约在了上午，朴正洙从咖啡店拿了两杯咖啡就上了楼等候着他的客人。</p><p> </p><p>　　早上九点的分针刚刚转动，事务所的门铃就响了起来，朴正洙打开了门，一个穿着T恤牛仔裤的年轻男人就走了进来。</p><p> </p><p>　　“您好，请问这里是人间清除事务所吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“您好，是的，您是曺圭贤先生？”</p><p> </p><p>　　男人点了点头，在朴正洙的指引下坐在了沙发上，</p><p> </p><p>　　“您好，我叫利特，是这里的老板。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“您好，我是曺圭贤，我之前通过你们的网站预约过。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是的，我有收集到您的预约信息，关于您的情况我也大致的了解了，那么我先跟您介绍下我们事务所的情况。”</p><p> </p><p>　　朴正洙将一张宣传单交给了曺圭贤。上面印着一个十分浮夸的月亮logo，</p><p> </p><p>　　“这是我们新出的品牌概况书，之前的名字太过张扬，所以我们改了个名字叫作neon moon，霓虹月光，希望我们的服务可以将您笼罩在霓虹月光之下。”</p><p> </p><p>　　朴正洙说的温柔，曺圭贤的脸色却没有半点的变化，从始至终都是一派颓唐。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这些不重要，我之前在网站上有提过需求，你们真的可以利落干净的解决一个人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“当然，我们是专业的，后面是我们的过往案例，您可以查看一下，同时您可以将每一个案例和近几年的新闻报道做对比，桩桩件件都是意外死亡。”</p><p> </p><p>　　朴正洙自始至终都挂着温和的笑容，倘若旁边有人在听，一定想不到他所说的案例，其实是一件又一件命案。</p><p> </p><p>　　neon moon即人间清除事务所，是一家杀手中介公司，主要经营业务便是杀人，只不过这种事情对黑街来说，有人查才叫谋杀，没人查的都叫意外，这里本就是不被城市重视之人的聚集之地，死那么一两个也只无足轻重，毕竟这个世界上每一天都有人消失。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那我之前也说过，我不清楚对方的情况，这个要由你们来调查。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“没问题，这是套餐赠品。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好，那拜托你们了，请尽快……清除掉他。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好的，曹先生。那我再给您确认一下，您的委托是清除掉您妻子的情人，委托范围是调查和清除，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“对。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那好，现在请您选择任务执行人的级别。我们有S级，A级和B级，相对应的死亡率是百分之百，百分之80以上，百分之60以上。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“为什么还会有百分之六十的？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“新人嘛，总需要时间成长的，行业不景气，我们竞争也很大的，不然我也不用做什么网站搞宣传您说是吧？但是您放心，哪怕是B级，也可以保证非死即残。”</p><p> </p><p>　　曺圭贤沉默了一会，最后拿起笔，在委托书上级别一栏写了一个S，“我要他死。”一句话说的坚决，半点不由质疑，朴正洙向来专业，钱收到就好，话绝不多问。</p><p> </p><p>　　“合作愉快，后续的事情您放心交给我们就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“对了，这是我在家发现的信用卡账单，上面显示她每周六下午都会去一家酒店，或许这能帮到你们。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好的，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　说完，曺圭贤便离开了，开门的时候刚好遇见一脸冷漠的金钟云，以及背着双肩包的金厉旭，金厉旭跟曺圭贤打了个招呼，曺圭贤愣了下回了个礼便离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这么早就有人啊正洙哥。”金厉旭是刚入职没多久的B级任务执行人，平日里任务不多就承担起了事务所文员的工作。</p><p> </p><p>　　“对啊，我就说嘛，都信息时代了，网站什么的肯定是要搞的，对了我还印了一批传单，一会钟云你给东海也拿一些，让他放店里啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“喝咖啡送杀人折扣套餐，亏你想的出来。”金钟云拿起一张传单，看见上面的霓虹灯风格，不禁皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你懂什么？这人吧总有些麻烦是自己不方便去解决的，那这个时候就是我们的工作了啊，对了，新单子点了S级，你的活，去吧，刚好今儿周六，先去探探路子。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云接过任务单，拿起了桌上那杯没开过封的咖啡就打算离开，刚走两步突然想起了些什么，又退回到了朴正洙桌前。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那个你知道他出来了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　朴正洙正在算账的手停了下来，沉默了片刻点了点头，“知道，赫宰告诉我了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那就好，有麻烦找我去解决，你别动手。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我知道啊，十几年了我又不是以前的毛头小子，我是你哥诶，你怎么回事，快去工作，扣你工资啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“啧，资本家。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云说完没给朴正洙继续唠叨的机会，就离开了，走之前还拿了一把传单，听话的放在了楼下咖啡店。</p><p> </p><p>　　委托人提供的酒店地址离事务所并不是很远，车子开了没一会就到达了目的地，金钟云原本是不需要做这些调查工作的，不过行业现在不景气，人手不足，他只好身兼数职。</p><p> </p><p>　　时间一分一秒的过去，照片里的女人果然如约而至，身旁也确实跟着一个高个子的健壮男人，从打扮上来看，应该是哪家的MB，像这种有些钱的女人来黑街找MB也不是什么稀罕事。金钟云举起相机拍了几张照片，从侧脸看起来，男人五官确实不俗，高挺的鼻梁，一双深邃的大眼睛，硬朗的五官和普通的MB气质完全不同，总体来说，在金钟云看来，还是帅的。</p><p> </p><p>　　两个人进了酒店，金钟云看了眼时间，想着估计对方一时半会是出不来的，便下车进了附近的便利店，打算买个泡面吃。</p><p> </p><p>　　便利店里的电视上正播送着政客们的演讲，金钟云偶尔会看一眼，毕竟偶尔会出现熟悉又陌生的人。</p><p> </p><p>　　“吃面啊。”身后突然的声音，让金钟云下意识的摸向腰后的枪，却没想到一回头就是刚才见过的面孔。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你刚刚偷拍我，我不小心看到了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　男人今天穿了一件真丝衬衫，结实的胸膛毫不遮挡的露在了外面，离的太近，让金钟云一时有些离不开眼。</p><p> </p><p>　　“崔始源。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“金钟云。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是私家侦探？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“算是吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“侦探还有这么好看的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云有些语塞，他本就不善言辞，突然被这么问让他有些不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不过你今天恐怕白跑一趟了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“如你所见，我之所以在这，就说明我不是那个女人的情人，那小子今天有点事来不了，那女的在我们店里闹，我作为店长只好先把她安抚下来，介意我抽烟吗？”金钟云摇了摇头，崔始源点燃一根香烟，继续说道，“不过没想到她竟然打主意打在我身上了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不也是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我是啊。”崔始源停了一下看向金钟云，“但我只接待男人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　香烟飘散在金钟云的眼前，他看见崔始源朝他笑了一下，电视里正滚动播放着新一轮的委员选举新闻，年轻的候选人高喊着口号，热情又富有感染力，金钟云闻声看去，记忆里稚嫩的脸如今已经磨出了棱角。</p><p> </p><p>　　手机恰巧响了起来，是金厉旭发来的消息，说是事务所来了一个人，朴正洙已经和他沉默对视了一个下午，金钟云立刻觉出了问题，连忙离开了便利店，崔始源抓住他的手在他手心放了一张名片，金钟云看了一眼将名片撕成了两半扔在了地上，甩开人的手便离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源看着他的背影笑了笑，手中的香烟即将燃烬，他用力吸了一口香烟，接着一缕缕烟圈吐出，烟雾缭绕下，他的笑容也变得不可探测。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云几乎是一路飞驰赶回到事务所，推门而入屋子里只剩下朴正洙一人。</p><p> </p><p>　　“厉旭呢？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我让他先回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你没事吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“他来了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我知道，厉旭说来了一个人，你和他对视了好久，我真怕你杀了他。”</p><p> </p><p>　　朴正洙抬起头，满眼的血红，“我也想杀了他，但是我又舍不得他死，十几年了，我都想不出一个答案，你说，我该怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云走上前，将朴正洙搂在怀里，“那就别想了，时间总会给你一个答案的，想也没用，我们都不是能左右自己人生的人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　窗外的霓虹灯渐渐亮起，黑街的夜生活要比其他地方开始的早一些，对他们来说夜晚要比白日更自由，因为阳光太热烈，而又不是每一个人都有站在阳光下的勇气，总有些人习惯了阴暗的角落，并且沉溺其中，无法自拔。</p><p> </p><p>　　——TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Chapter2</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云回到家的时候已近深夜，他陪朴正洙在咖啡店坐了很久，两人都不说话，就安静地听着店里的曲子。他们相识十几年，太清楚用哪种状态面对彼此才是最舒适的。两个人就这样连点酒精都没有就坐了一整晚，夜色深了才双双离去。</p><p> </p><p>　　在家门口看到金希澈的时候金钟云并不意外，他猜到了金希澈出来后一定会来找他，只不过他没想到，对方竟然会先去见朴正洙，十五年过去了，这个曾经无所畏惧的叛逆少年，竟然还是那般张狂。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我家门口这点绿植早晚会被你的二手烟熏死。”金钟云从他身边走过打开了门，金希澈将手中还没吸完的香烟捻灭，拎着他的包也跟了进去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我住哪？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你怎么那么自信我会收留你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“因为你是金钟云啊，你不收留我，这世界上恐怕没人会收留我了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金希澈将包扔在沙发上，大咧咧的坐在沙发上，没有半点的不自在。</p><p> </p><p>　　“客房你收拾一下睡吧，但是我不可能一直让你在这里，找到你该待的地方，就离开吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“放心，我也不会一直待在这里。”金希澈拿起包就向金钟云指着的客房走去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“金希澈，你不该去找他的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　听到金钟云的话，金希澈顿了顿，背对着金钟云，回了一句，“我只是想跟他说声对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“然后呢？指望他原谅你吗？三条人命，你一辈子都还不起，十五年前你就这么自我，十五年后你还是这样。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你特么凭什么在这教训我！”金希澈将手中的包朝着金钟云扔了过去，却被金钟云轻车熟路地躲开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　金希澈自小就是一副暴脾气，两个人在福利院的时候就没少打架，可以说金钟云如今一身的本事，绝大部分都是拜金希澈所赐，毕竟打架这个东西，实战才是最好的学习方式。</p><p> </p><p>　　金希澈几步就走到了金钟云面前，拽着金钟云的衣领，一脸的狠厉，他狠狠地瞪着金钟云，一字一句的说着“这是我们的事，你少管。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你们？从十五年前那场火开始，你和他就不存在你们这个词了。”金钟云掰开金希澈的手，整理了下衣领，进厨房打算给自己煮碗面吃，陪着朴正洙喝了一晚上的咖啡，金钟云此刻腹内空空，只觉得饿得慌，金希澈泄愤似的拎起了自己的包，朝着厨房里的金钟云喊了一声“我也要吃，煮两份。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是不是有病？坐牢坐傻了？”金钟云瞪了他一眼，金希澈没搭话就进了客房，等洗完澡再出来的时候，金钟云不知什么时候出了门，桌上放着一碗煮好的面，金希澈看着面笑了笑，低声说了句“小兔崽子”，便不客气的吃了起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们从小便是这样，同一个福利院，同一间房，同一个血型，同样的火爆脾气，使得他们从小就在打架中一同成长，或许是拳脚相加会加深两个人的感情，一来二去的，两个人不知道什么时候就成了好友，一度成为福利院的大小霸王。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们自小就在黑街长大，有意识的时候就已经身在福利院。黑街的福利院大多是妓女或者赌徒扔下的孩子，没有慈善家会花费财力培养这里的孩子，所以这里的孩子往往只有一个出路，那就是再投身于这条街。好一点的做了富豪或者政客的打手或情人，其他也无非就是再成为这条街上的一员，黑道与风俗业，充斥着这整条街。</p><p> </p><p>　　所以这里的孩子要比正常环境下的孩子成熟的早一些，他们很小的时候就知道用力气上的悬殊去压制他人，知道争夺食物，知道利用手段去算计侵占他们利益的人。金钟云从小就瘦弱，所以一开始他都是被欺负的那一个，那个时候有一个比他高比他壮但是年纪却比他小的男孩，总是护在他身旁，男孩有着一对虎牙，笑起来憨憨的，打架没有半点技巧，全靠着一身蛮力在扛，小一点的时候还可以吓唬下小孩，后来大了一些，他就变成了被打的那一个了，好在那个时候金钟云已经学会了打架，并且拉拢了金希澈，所以双人霸王组合就变成了三人帮，一度称霸整个福利院，这样的日子一直到他们十五岁那年才结束。</p><p> </p><p>　　金希澈吃完面金钟云都没有回来，他没有手机所以也没办法打电话给金钟云，想着以金钟云的身手应该也不会有事，所以便睡了。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云也的确如金希澈所想，他确实很安全，此时他坐在黑街最高级的日本料理店的包间内，门外站着两个保镖，金钟云进门的时候瞟了一眼，两个人的腰间都带着枪，看身段也都不是什么善茬。</p><p> </p><p>　　“钟云哥在想什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　郑允浩夹了一块三文鱼放在金钟云的盘内，脸上始终挂着淡淡的笑容，与金钟云在电视上看到的那种笑容相差无几。</p><p> </p><p>　　“没想什么，你怎么会突然来找我？有事吗？有什么是你现在解决不了的，需要我来做的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你还是这么直接。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我又不是你的政敌，绕圈没意义。”</p><p> </p><p>　　郑允浩放下筷子，脸上的笑容也随之收了起来，“金希澈出来了，他去找你了对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“对，他不找我还能找谁？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我想见他。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云喝了杯中的清酒，他不太喜欢酒，哪怕是这种寡淡的酒味也让他皱了皱眉，“郑允浩，金希澈的身份是他这辈子最大的逆鳞，这你很清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“对，不然我不会提出这个要求。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“他当年那么大的案子，都拒绝那老头子的帮忙，你觉得他会因为你而回去找老头子？郑允浩你选举选傻了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“泷星会是黑街最大的帮派，也是历史最悠久的，地位有多高你比我清楚，连续两任新会长都不在了，老爷子没有儿子了，他只剩下他口中那个‘野种’了，他没有的选。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云低头笑了笑，起身打算离开，刚站起来就被郑允浩拉住了手腕，“云哥……”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云愣了下，挣开了郑允浩，“他就住在我家，你随时可以去找他，但是我劝你去的时候别带保镖，我家也有枪，我不想看到他再进去。另外，”金钟云转身看着郑允浩，继续说道，“我没有办法理解你口中那些理想，你想把这里变得更好，但是，你觉得你现在好吗郑允浩？”金钟云说完就离开了，留下郑允浩一个人看着他的远去的背影，眼里有一些落寞，过了好一会他才整理好衣着状态，带着人离开。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云没有开车，也不想打车，出了餐厅索性走到江边吹风，这一天见了太多不想见的人，他实在有些累了，他拿出一根烟，打算点燃，摸遍了全身都没找到火机，他不常抽烟，只是偶尔心情很差的时候才会用来排解一下，所以火机也就自然不是必备。</p><p> </p><p>　　就在他准备放弃的时候，一个打火机出现在眼前，崔始源点燃了金钟云手上的烟，又给自己点了一根。</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么是你？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“巧了吧，刚才在店里看到你，就跟着过来了，大半夜的看江景啊？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“一天见两次，确实够巧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“严格来说，不是一天。”崔始源举起手腕，让人看上面的时间，早就过了零点，现在的确是新的一天了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“新的一天，新的见面，我叫崔始源。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你们MB都是这么打招呼的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你可真是毫无幽默感，金钟云对吧？名字倒是很好听。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你的也不错。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这算是商业恭维吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们俩有商业往来吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“没有，那就是真心的喽？谢谢夸奖，这是真名。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云愣了下，他没想到对方会告诉自己的真实姓名，MB向来都有自己的化名，对外也很少会告知真名，但是他没想到崔始源第一次见他就告诉了自己真实姓名。</p><p> </p><p>　　“对于MB来说，告诉真名很危险的，下次别这样了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你很危险吗？侦探先生。”崔始源看着金钟云，认真地问道。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云不得不承认崔始源生的实在好看，尤其是这双眼睛，黑色瞳仁仿佛比一般人要更深一些，深邃又明亮，就像揉碎了星辰一般，落在了里面，一不小心就会沉溺其中。</p><p> </p><p>　　“目前来讲，对你来说不危险。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那我做什么会让我变得危险呢？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯……睡别人老婆？不对，你的话，睡别人老公？”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源听了金钟云的话笑了出来，又嘬了一口手中的香烟，烟圈缓缓吐出，弥漫在夜晚的江边。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我发现你也不是那么无趣。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是吗？你是第一个这么说的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是吗？那很荣幸我能占据你人生中某一个第一次。”原本正常的一句话，被崔始源说的有些暧昧，手中的烟忽明忽暗的闪烁着，崔始源的嘴角微微上扬，慢慢地朝着金钟云靠近了一些。</p><p> </p><p>　　“烟要抽完了，还要火吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云也不是什么未经人事的青涩少年，自然听得出崔始源话里的意思，他从崔始源口袋里拿出火机，放在两个人之间，点燃了一束蓝色火焰。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我怕你这点油不太够啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“够不够试了才知道。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云叼着即将熄灭的烟，眉目上挑，看着崔始源，轻声笑了一下，“怎么办？咱俩恐怕撞号。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是？”崔始源做了一个向上的手势，金钟云点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我不像吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“恕我直言，您这个身板真的不……”崔始源话没说完就被金钟云狠狠地踢了一脚，继而痛得蹲了下来，“现在像了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“像了像了，对不起对不起，我错了这位哥。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“幼稚，你自己慢慢玩吧，等你哪天想通了想体验下不一样的感觉，可以来找我，你长得还是很合我胃口的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云蹲下身捏起崔始源的下巴，在人的脸上捏了一下便离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源抱着吃痛的腿，看着金钟云离开的背影，给自己的好友兼合伙人打了一个电话，“你有病吧，我不是告诉你我要早睡了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哥，有个问题我要请教你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“有话快放！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“如何睡到一个同号的男人？”</p><p> </p><p>　　对方沉默了一会，然后挂断了电话，崔始源不放弃又拨了回去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“崔始源你是不是有病！你一个mb你问我怎么睡人？你有没有点职业素养？同号怎么了，在床上谁打得过谁是老大，你这个身板你打不过谁？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不是……我还真打不过。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊……那你放弃吧，前列腺高chao听说也不错，祝你幸福，我睡了，再打电话我明儿就把你店网断了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哥哥哥哥哥别啊！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不是，你好歹从业多年经验丰富，哪个小0见你不腿软，这种事情你自己努努力好好规划一下呗，也算是新的事业方向，加油你可以的，我相信你，我真的睡了，请你们这些有腹肌的不要打扰我的减肥大业，告辞！”</p><p> </p><p>　　电话再次被挂断，但是崔始源这次却没有再打回去，申东熙的话让他如梦初醒，不就是撞号嘛，多大点事，睡服他就可以了，这方面他可是专业的。</p><p> </p><p>　　突然想通的崔始源猛地站了起来，起来的瞬间，小腿扯到了刚才被踢伤的地方，再次痛得蹲了下来，最后只好一瘸一拐地蹭到路边叫车。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云到家的时候金希澈早就睡了，看着厨房被洗干净的碗筷，金钟云才突然意识到，其实金希澈还是变了，十五年过去了，他们每个人都变了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他从书架上拿出一本厚厚的书，书里夹了一张照片，照片上有四个少年，少年们笑的灿烂，眼里充满了希望，金钟云依稀记得，那是一个盛夏，朴正洙出现在他们灰暗的世界里，披着光芒，朝着他们走来，照亮了他们见不得光的角落。</p><p> </p><p>　　只可惜，就这么一点光亮，也被他们亲手捻灭了，那一场大火，烧尽了少年的青葱年岁，也给他们的生命留下了不可磨灭的疤痕。</p><p> </p><p>　　——TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云起床时金希澈正坐在沙发上一边啃面包，一边看着电视上没有营养的肥皂剧。看见金钟云出来了便拿起手边的一个面包扔了过去，金钟云接住面包放到了一旁，给自己倒了一杯水，看着面包犹豫了下，最后还是撕开了包装。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我以为你不吃呢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这么快就后悔了？我给你钱。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好啊，五千韩元。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云起身从外套里摸出钱包，拿了五千元交给了金希澈，金希澈也不客气，眼睛都没抬就收了起来，继续专心致志的吃着面包。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云若有所思的看了他一眼，欲言又止，最后还是没有把昨天郑允浩的事情告诉他。他囫囵的吃完面包就起身准备去事务所，刚要开门出去就听见金希澈的声音“别谁给你东西你都往嘴里塞，没记性。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云愣了下，他当然不是没记性，黑街的生存法则他再清楚不过，信任是这条街上最奢侈的东西。十几岁的时候他和郑允浩金希澈初入社会，就被一杯面善男人的饮料第一次送进了少管所，金钟云到现在都记得金希澈把郑允浩的头按在马桶里让他清醒的样子，也记得他发了疯一样用酒瓶抵着那个男人的样子，可是最后却是他们因为聚众斗殴被送进了少管所，关了半个月。</p><p> </p><p>　　自那以后他们再也不在外面接受任何人递来的食物或水，他们除了彼此谁都不信，直到朴正洙的出现。</p><p> </p><p>　　金希澈十五岁那年，他们一起逃离了福利院，却进了少管所，当他们从少管所出来的那天，他们觉得整个世界都是混沌的，没有方向，没有未来，郑允浩要小金钟云两岁，他懵懂的看着金钟云，金钟云捏了捏他的包子脸笑了笑，“没事的，有我在就饿不死你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金希澈看了他们一眼，随手撕掉了墙上贴的几张招工广告，其中甚至有些明显是在招聘MB，金希澈紧紧地捏着单子，这是他最排斥的工作，因为他的母亲就是一名妓女。这在福利院来说并不是什么稀罕事，金钟云甚至都不知道自己的母亲是什么人，至少金希澈还有对母亲的记忆，哪怕那是他这一生都不愿意回忆的梦魇。</p><p> </p><p>　　就在金希澈自我挣扎的时候，一辆黑色汽车停在了他们面前，车上下来两个黑西装男人，手里拿着他们的照片，金希澈和金钟云瞬间意识到恐怕是福利院的人找到他们了，便想要逃，可瘦弱的少年哪里是成年男人的对手，最后三个人都被塞进了车里，带到了黑街最繁华的地段——政府大楼。</p><p> </p><p>　　黑街虽然叫作黑街，但实际上确实市级下属的一块地区，他有自己的政府大楼，有完善的政治系统，只是大多都是形同虚设。</p><p> </p><p>　　这是他们第一次来到这个地段，少年们紧张地看着干净的大楼，跟着西装男进入了一个办公室，办公室内宽敞明亮，又一个穿着西装的男人坐在里面，只是不同的是，这个男人脸上笑得温柔和善，那是他们从未见过的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你们好啊，小伙子们。”</p><p> </p><p>　　三个人紧贴在一起，谁都没有回话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“让我看看，金希澈、金钟云、郑允浩，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　金希澈下意识的把弟弟们挡在身后，男人见了笑了出来，柔声的说道“别怕，我知道你们是从福利院逃出来的，但我不是来抓你们的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你想做什么？”金希澈毕竟是年龄最大的一个，即使心生恐惧但还是开了口。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我只是想知道你们为什么要逃？福利院不好吗？我去那里看过，那里的孩子都跟我说他们过得很好。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“呵。”金希澈冷笑了一声，男人也没在意，仿佛这是他预料之内的反应。</p><p> </p><p>　　“果然是假的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你到底是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我叫朴正宇，是新来的区委员长。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“委员长是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　郑允浩小声嘀咕了一句，落在了朴正宇耳中，愣了片刻，他起身走向他们，走到郑允浩身前，从口袋里拿出了一块手帕擦了擦包子脸上的污渍，轻柔地说道“是可以改变这里的人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　郑允浩看向他，眼里满是不解，但是这句话却被他悄悄地放在了心上，并且记了许多年。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你们没上学吗？福利院不给你们上课的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云用一种‘你有病吧’的眼神看向他，男人弯下腰，与他们保持在同一水平线上继续说道“你们还是孩子，应该去上学，我有个儿子和你们差不多年纪，他可以教你们功课，你们一定可以成为好朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“上学？你要送我们上学？为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“因为要改变，就要有一个开端，你们就是那个开端。”</p><p> </p><p>　　三个少年不懂男人的话，但是自那以后他们就告别了颠簸的生活，他们不必去打工，他们再也不用担惊受怕，他们有了柔软的大床，有了自己的房间，有了人生第一本书，还有一个和他们年纪相仿，温柔耐心的哥哥每天教导他们读书写字，偶尔还会弹琴给他们听，金希澈和金钟云坐在朴正洙家的院子里，看着朴正洙教郑允浩识谱，阳光洒在他肩上，为他披上了一层光纱，金希澈咬了口苹果跟金钟云说了一句“你知道天使吗？我觉得我好像看到了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云瞪了他一眼，骂了他一句“傻X中二病。”然后两个人就又打作了一团，朴正洙过来劝架，郑允浩在一旁笑着看着热闹，午后阳光耀眼，那是他们人生里最快乐的日子，只可惜，快乐的日子总是短暂的。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云到事务所的时候，朴正洙正埋头于这个月的开支账单，看见金钟云来了，就将一份报告递给了他。</p><p> </p><p>　　“厉旭查到的，这是曺太太的情人，sky会所的mb，不是什么头牌，你看着怎么方便直接处理了就行。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“sky？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么？去过？有老情人在那？”朴正洙顶着八卦脸对着金钟云挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>　　“老情人倒没有……”金钟云翻了翻会所资料，崔始源的照片赫然贴在上面，“认识的人倒有一个。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不方便？不方便我让厉旭去。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“人家给的S级的钱，你让B级去，你黑不黑？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“结果一样不就行了，过程不必那么严谨。”</p><p> </p><p>　　朴正洙对金钟云挑了个眉，金钟云骂了他一句奸商，然后便拿着资料离开了。他坐在车里看着崔始源的资料，会所的资料没有进行太详细的说明，文件上只写了崔始源是sky的店长，其他的倒也没有太多。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云收起资料，索性直接开车去了sky，他接这种出轨单向来不喜欢太过麻烦的部署，因为大多数要处理的对象都是风俗业从业人员，背景简单，社交人际复杂，这种人每天都在消失，根本无人在意。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云把车停在sky的门口，开着车窗抽起了烟，烟雾缭绕下崔始源的脸出现在了眼前，金钟云看到他不小心吞了一口烟，呛得咳了起来，眼角都咳得通红，“你%&amp;%￥#怎么一点动静都没有！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“对不起对不起没事吧，我下次争取给自己带个铃铛，一定让你听见。”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源递上一瓶水，金钟云看了一眼没有接过来，从自己的车里拿了瓶水。</p><p> </p><p>　　“有病，你怎么在这？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊？我的店啊，我以为你是来找我的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云觉得自己大概是被烟呛傻了，崔始源自然会在这，这是人家的地盘。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我不是来找你的，我找他。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云拿出被处理目标的照片，崔始源接过去看了看，“啊，满满啊，他晚上才来呢，你要点他啊，他不接男的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我点你大爷。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我大爷岁数大了，放过他吧，我替他。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云瞪了他一眼，又喝了口水，烟味卡在嗓子里迟迟下不去，让他有些难受。说起来也是奇怪，他虽然抽烟，但是却不太喜欢烟味，每次抽完都要吃薄荷糖来消除掉自己嘴里的烟味，这种行为曾一度被金希澈称为‘装X’。</p><p> </p><p>　　“附近有便利店吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“穿过马路二百米。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这么远？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我店里该有的都有，那肯定要离竞品远一点啊，你要买啥？我去给你拿。”金钟云车里的薄荷糖吃完了，他摸了半天都没找到替代品。</p><p> </p><p>　　“薄荷糖。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我有啊。”崔始源从口袋里拿出一袋薄荷糖，递给了金钟云，金钟云看了眼没要，打开车门准备去便利店买，崔始源这时拉住了他，“你累不累，这样可以了吧？”崔始源拿了一块糖放进了自己的嘴里，然后才把剩下的递给了金钟云，金钟云犹豫了片刻，最后还是拿了一块糖放进了嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你们侦探也这么小心翼翼啊？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“也？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们也是啊，谁知道哪个孙子会在酒里下料。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你着过道？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们这行有几个没着过道的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“也是，这么说你也做过下面的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云含着糖打量了一下崔始源，崔始源腿长腰细，有着一副健硕的胸肌，再加上天生的好模样，在mb里算是难得的上品，这张脸会被人算计也不奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那倒没有，我给孙子揍了，然后给自己关在厕所隔间里喝了几口马桶水吐出去了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云怔了下，莫名的巧合让他想到过往，他看了眼崔始源，将对方手里剩下的糖拿了过来放到了车里，“这个满满对你来说是重要的员工吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊？你在跟我开玩笑吗？重要这个词儿可太奢侈了。一般员工而已。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那就好。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不是侦探？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我有说过我是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　崔始源打量着金钟云，金钟云向来穿的随意，牛仔裤配着黑色的衬衫，简单也最让人看不透。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你是做什么的？”职业的敏锐让崔始源意识到了金钟云的职业不那么平凡，虽说黑街没有什么太正当的职业，但是哪怕是在三教九流里也是有等级之分的，娼自然是最下等，但是杀手也不是什么好职业，除非是哪个大帮会的人。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云从车的遮光板后面拿出一张名片递给了崔始源。</p><p> </p><p>　　“金牌人生障碍处理师？”每次听到这个头衔，金钟云都不由得蹙眉，朴正洙的脑子也不知道是装了什么奇奇怪怪的东西，才想出了这种头衔。</p><p> </p><p>　　“翻译一下就是杀手。”金钟云倒是体贴，解释的言简意赅，十分好理解。崔始源愣了下也没有多说什么，只是把名片仔细的收了起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你看我多好，我就不撕你名片，至少不当着你面撕。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云抬眼看着这个话里有话的男人，这才想起前几天他当着人的面撕了对方的名片，确实不太礼貌。</p><p> </p><p>　　“行，我跟你道歉，对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我原谅你了，给，这次可别撕了，不过你撕了我可以再给你一张。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云接过名片，放进钱包里，对着崔始源晃了晃钱包“放心，我没有撕东西的习惯。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那就好，金牌处理师……你是金牌，我是头牌，咱俩还挺配的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“咱俩撞号我跟你说过，除非你愿意在下面，不然别浪费时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你怎么就那么确定，你不会在下面呢？”崔始源双手抵在金钟云的车上，将金钟云箍在双臂之间，金钟云也没有反抗，任由着眼前的人在自己面前展现自己的职业技能。</p><p>       金钟云拿着钱包从崔始源的大腿根自下而上的划过，最后停在了喉结处，他摸了摸男人的喉结，对方正因为自己的动作而下意识地吞咽口水，他的指尖抚摸了几下喉结，两根手指缓慢地摩挲崔始源的颈部，突然手指加重了力气，狠狠地扣住了崔始源气管“因为我会杀人，而你不会。”</p><p>　　<br/>　　说完金钟云就松开了崔始源，崔始源蹲下身咳嗽了起来，看着金钟云的眼神里多了一丝恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云递给他一瓶水，便开车离开了。崔始源看着车子离开的背影，猛灌了几口水，然后吐了出来，眼神里的恐惧缓缓地增添了些许兴奋。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云离开sky后直接开车到了目标人的住所，他在附近吃了碗面，就继续蹲点，等到天色暗了，目标人果然从住所走了出来，看样子是要去会所上班，金钟云对着照片确认了目标，便戴上手套，拿着一根长扎带下了车。</p><p> </p><p>　　他跟在目标的后面进了巷子，叫了一声人的名字，对面人听见自己的名字转身回头看向金钟云，金钟云对他笑了笑，程序化地说道“你好，我叫金钟云，是neon moon人间清除事务所的金牌处理师。”金钟云边说边走近人，最后停在了男人的面前。</p><p> </p><p>　　“啥？啥处理？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“受曺先生的雇佣，我特地来处理您。”</p><p> </p><p>　　男人依旧一脸疑惑，还没来得及开口询问，就被金钟云重重打了一拳，结实地打在了腹部，剧痛让男人来不及反击，紧接着金钟云就拿出扎带勒在男人的脖子上，整个过程没有半点迟疑，男人甚至来不及回击，就只剩下无力的挣扎。金钟云面无表情的勒紧扎带，过了几分钟，目标人物就再也没有反应了。</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云松开手踢了踢地上的人，确认已死亡后打通了朴正洙的电话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“雇主那边要怎么处理尸体？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“他这个倒没要求，要不你去老杰那问问器官价格？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你让厉旭来吧，我累了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好嘞，你把定位发我。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯，对了，咱们那套自我介绍的模板能不能改改，也太长了，还有英文我总是说错。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“就两个单词你还说错，你能不能努努力，自我介绍是不能免的，你得让人家死得明白啊，要有职业道德啊弟弟……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好了你就当我没说。”金钟云及时堵住了朴正洙又要长篇大论的嘴，挂断了电话，并把定位发了过去，没过多久金厉旭就带着道具接了金钟云的工作，金钟云也就离开了。</p><p> </p><p>　　车子漫无目的开在热闹的街上，商店门外的屏幕上反复循环着委员长的竞选画面，他停下来买了盒饼干，叼在嘴里，看着屏幕上的郑允浩。昔日的包子脸如今瘦的只剩下硬朗的棱角，他热情坚定地讲述着竞选词，哪怕那些词在金钟云听来宛如童话，但是他知道那是他口中所谓的理想，就如十几年前在朴正宇墓前一般，少年人坚定地说道“我要改变这里，像叔叔一样。”</p><p> </p><p>　　金钟云无法理解他的理想，但是也没有理由阻止，最终他们还是奔向了相反的方向。</p><p> </p><p>　　——TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Chapter 4</p><p>　　曺圭贤再一次出现在neon moon的时候和上一次见面时的气质完全不同，这一次他没那么颓唐，人也精神了很多，衣服不再满是褶皱，反而干净清爽甚至还有了几分书卷气。</p><p>　　“我离婚了。”</p><p>　　“那我是不是该说恭喜您？”朴正洙一边填写着尾款结算收据，一边礼貌的回应着，金钟云坐在一旁的沙发上嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，手上捧着个ipad打游戏，事务所也不是每天都有需要他处理的业务，大部分时间他都处于空闲的状态。</p><p>　　“谢谢你们。”</p><p>　　“客气了，这是我们应该做的，您做了这么多最后还是离婚了，真是没想到。”朴正洙将收据双手递过去，曺圭贤也礼貌的接了过来，他查看了下没有问题便仔细地放在了钱包里，一边说道，“我一开始就打算离婚的，但是这并不代表，我要放过动我东西的人。”</p><p>　　曺圭贤笑了笑点头作别离开，朴正洙看着曺圭贤离开的背影，收起了支票，将金钟云的脚从茶几上打了下去，“这位弟弟，有客人你能不能注意一下。”</p><p>　　“这位客人还挺大方的，多付了一部分？”</p><p>　　“你看到了啊，我还以为你没关注呢。”</p><p>　　“看你瞳孔放大的窃喜样，我就知道是钱多了。”</p><p>　　朴正洙笑得一脸餍足，他一开始看到曺圭贤的支票确实有点惊讶，比原定的金额多出了将近三分之一这是他远没有料到的，不过客人的私事他向来不多问，黑街的钱没有多少是干净的，放在谁的口袋也没有什么区别，朴正洙转念这么一想，也就收的心安理得了。</p><p>　　“你别说，看来那女的还挺有钱，估计这位帅哥离婚分了不少钱。”</p><p>　　“那看来他不仅找了我们，应该还找了别的事务所。”</p><p>　　“怎么说？”</p><p>　　“想分钱总得有把柄在手里才行，我们是解决麻烦的，替他抓把柄的应该是别人。”</p><p>　　“有道理，要不我们也增加条业务吧，光杀人也不太行，抓奸怎么样？”</p><p>　　金钟云白了朴正洙一眼，关上ipad，朝外走去。楼下的咖啡店数年如一日的放着bossa nova，金钟云推门进去，李东海对着他露出一个明朗的笑容，按照老样子给他煮了杯咖啡。金钟云和李东海在某些方面来说有点相似，一个对同一种曲风百听不厌，一个执着于一种来自埃塞俄比亚的咖啡豆，咖啡豆的名字叫作瑰夏。</p><p>　　金钟云第一次选择这种豆子的时候也只是单纯的因为名字，他喜欢夏天也讨厌夏天，他人生里所有美好的事情都发生在夏天，所有不幸也发生在夏天。他生于盛夏，却也是在盛夏时节被抛弃在福利院门口，他觉得这种咖啡的味道就像他记忆里的夏天，入口浓烈的芬芳就像大多数人眼里的夏天，热情明亮；但是等咖啡液缓缓滑入，酸涩感便留在了口腔内，清新的茶感包裹着白酒的涩感持久地滞在舌根上，温度越低这种感觉越是细腻，就像他的夏天一样，再芬芳甜蜜也剥不开那与生俱来的苦涩。</p><p>　　但是李东海为什么钟情于bossa nova，金钟云却不得而知，李东海从不说自己的事情，他几乎是突然出现在他的生活中，朴正洙告诉他这是他的表弟，他便没有多问，但是他清楚，朴正洙又哪来的表弟呢。他不说，他便从不问，在黑街，好奇心是危险的存在。</p><p>　　“云哥认识那个人么？”李东海指了指窗外，金钟云转过头，就看见金希澈在不远处的转角靠着墙抽烟，他好几天没有回到金钟云的住所，金钟云也没有联系他。</p><p>　　“认识。”</p><p>　　“认识就好，他在这好一会了。”</p><p>　　“没事，虽然是个麻烦人，但是不坏，放心吧。”</p><p>　　李东海点了点头，继续忙自己的事情，金钟云喝完咖啡便离开了，走到金希澈面前十分自然的从对方口袋里拿了根烟，“你这几天去哪了？”</p><p>　　“怎么？担心我啊？”‘</p><p>　　金钟云抬起对方的手，借着对方手中的香烟点燃了自己口中的烟。</p><p>　　“担心没人给你收尸。”</p><p>　　“你放心，我死之前一定会委托你们收尸的。”</p><p>　　“神经病。”</p><p>　　“郑允浩找我了。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　“你知道？”</p><p>　　“他之前跟我说过。”</p><p>　　“那他要订婚了你知道么？”</p><p>　　金钟云嘬烟的动作顿了一下，片刻后缓缓的吐出一口香烟，“我知不知道又有什么关系呢？难不成他还会请我去参加订婚仪式么？”</p><p>　　“你想去的话，他一定会请你的。”</p><p>　　“去了又有什么意义？”</p><p>　　“嗯，可以让那位大小姐不舒服一下，他的未婚妻，现任委员长的女儿。”</p><p>　　金钟云低头轻声笑了下，口中的香烟忽明忽暗在傍晚的巷子里显得有些暧昧，“果然是他的风格啊。”他轻声说了一句话，随着话音落下，香烟也逐渐熄灭了。</p><p>　　他从衣服里掏了一块薄荷糖含进嘴里，递给金希澈的时候犹豫了下又收回了手，金希澈看到他的动作笑了出来，将手里的烟扔在了地上，“给我吧，你递过来的东西我还是敢吃的。”</p><p>　　金钟云听了便将薄荷糖递了过去，金希澈将糖塞进嘴里，看了一眼事务所的方向，继续说道，“我决定帮郑允浩了。”</p><p>　　金钟云显然没有料到金希澈会做这样的决定，满眼的不可思议，“你特么有病吧？你的意思是你要回去？”</p><p>　　“对。”</p><p>　　“金希澈你脑子进水了吧？当初说死都不会回去认爹的是谁？你特么犯事儿的时候怎么没想到找那老头儿，现在为了郑允浩你告诉我你要回去认爹？你看上郑允浩了？”</p><p>　　“你特么才有病，你以为我是你啊。我有我的理由，你别管了，我就告诉你一下。”</p><p>　　“操，你特么别告诉我，我是你谁啊，您以后就是泷星会的太子爷了，那麻烦您立刻从我家搬出去，顺便把前几天房钱结了。”</p><p>　　“你能不能好好说话？”</p><p>　　“不能，一个两个都特么有病。”</p><p>　　金钟云说完就要离开，金希澈连忙抓住了他的手臂，“别告诉正洙。”</p><p>　　“你放心，我没那么无聊。”</p><p>　　说完就用力甩开了金希澈的手，扬长而去。</p><p>　　金希澈看了眼事务所的方向，从包里拿出一张纸，那是郑允浩给他的泷星会会长，也就是他亲生父亲助理的联系方式，其实不用郑允浩给他金希澈自己也能找到，自从老会长的两个儿子相继去世后，老头子几乎每隔一段时间就派人来找自己，近几年来从不间断，只不过金希澈自己一直避而不见罢了。</p><p>　　但是现在不一样，他坐了十几年的牢，花了十几年的时间去想一件事情，那就是那场大火究竟是怎么烧起来的，他只是烧了琴房的钢琴谱和素描画，又怎么会蔓延到整个房子，金希澈想不通，他想知道更多那就需要更多的权力。</p><p>　　他拨通了那个电话，去见了那个他此生最厌恶的人。</p><p>　　金钟云走后百无聊赖的在街上闲逛，路过便利店时，店里的电视正滚动播放着委员长女儿的婚讯，这让他原本就被金希澈搅坏的心情变得更加烦躁了，带着无处发泄的烦闷金钟云走进了sky的大门。</p><p>　　夜幕将至，会所里犬马声色刚刚开始，金钟云扫了一眼没看到熟悉的脸，索性随便找了个位置坐了下来，金钟云不喜欢喝酒，平日里发泄的方式除了杀人也就是做爱了，他这行找个恋人实在不合适，而且他也不想找，所以平时更多的就是找些看得过眼的mb解决下生理问题，sky虽然是第一次来，但是mb这行串场子的很多，金钟云一坐下以前有过关系的小mb就凑了过来。</p><p>　　“好久不见了云哥。”小男孩黏腻地贴向金钟云，金钟云也不躲，本来就是来发泄的，自然也就不会端着，男孩的手熟练地摸着金钟云的腿根，金钟云捏着对方的脸笑了下，在人的唇钉上咬了一下，“新打的？”</p><p>　　男孩被咬的有些疼，但还是谄媚地应了话，“是呀，云哥喜欢么？”</p><p>　　“我讨厌钻孔的，滚。”金钟云的脸色瞬间就冷了下来，小男孩见了连忙起了身。</p><p>　　“你还挺挑食。”熟悉的声音传到耳朵里，金钟云回头果然看见了崔始源。崔始源应该是刚到店里，还没来得及换衣服，不像之前见到的那般浪荡，白T牛仔裤，头发还没有做造型，刘海顺帖的落在额前，反倒多了些清爽，让金钟云眼前一亮。</p><p>　　“你多少钱一个钟？”</p><p>　　“啊？”</p><p>　　“出街么？”</p><p>　　“我很贵的。”</p><p>　　“有多贵？”</p><p>　　“比你想象的贵。”</p><p>　　“贵不怕，”金钟云说着站起身走到了崔始源面前，“值就行。”话说着手摆弄了下崔始源的刘海，一双细长的媚眼挑逗着眼前的男人，崔始源的喉结滚动了下，抬手将自己手上的衣服递给了下属，拉着金钟云朝外走去。</p><p>　　会所一般都有固定合作的开房酒店，前台看见崔始源进来，熟练的递过钥匙告诉了楼层，两个人一路上畅通无阻，划卡开门连灯都没来得及开，就抵在门后热吻了起来，崔始源凭借身体优势将金钟云压在门板上亲吻，湿滑的舌头探进对方的口腔，两条舌头在彼此口腔中反复交互，口中的津液随着舌头的搅动而逐渐增多，从嘴角缓缓流出。</p><p>　　金钟云的手从崔始源T恤的下摆探了进去，手指从腹肌一路摸到乳头，手指轻轻拨动着乳头，崔始源向来都是上位，鲜有人会把玩自己的乳头，突然被金钟云捏了一下，一时没抗住，不禁吃痛地叫了出来，这一分神便就被金钟云反击，压过了身。</p><p>　　金钟云将崔始源按在门板上，脱下了崔始源身上的T恤，舌尖在腹肌上划过，两颗乳珠因为刚才的揉弄抬了头，他将变硬的乳珠含在嘴里，牙齿轻轻地摸，崔始源有了刚才的教训不敢在轻易出声，紧咬着下唇吸着一口气，腹部的肌肉变得越发明显，脖颈因为绷紧的情绪而显露出青筋，金钟云吐出乳珠开始舔舐锁骨，舌尖触碰着脖颈上的青筋，“你说，我这样咬，会不会咬死你啊。”金钟云的音色本就低沉，此刻带着情欲发出的气声，更是性感，温热的湿气打在人耳根，崔始源裆部开始渐渐隆起。</p><p>　　金钟云低头看了一眼，松开了紧扣着崔始源的手，将落在地上的电卡插到卡槽里，房间瞬间灯火通明。</p><p>　　“洗澡去。”</p><p>　　“你还真打算上我？”</p><p>　　“不然呢？跟你在这科普性知识么？”</p><p>　　“要上也是我上你。”</p><p>　　金钟云歪头看向崔始源，片刻后笑出了声。</p><p>　　“你笑什么！”崔始源被金钟云的笑声笑得有些恼，又想到自己刚才的样子脸上竟有些羞赫。</p><p>　　“刚才不知道是谁，被我按得动都动不了。”</p><p>　　“我那是一时疏忽。”</p><p>　　“那我再给你个机会，打赢我，我就让你上。”金钟云的嘴角微微上扬，自信地看着崔始源。</p><p>　　崔始源犹豫了片刻，脑子里闪过了之前交手过的画面，最后偃旗息鼓，颓唐地坐在了金钟云对面。</p><p>　　“我打不过。”</p><p>　　“乖，这才对嘛，人要勇于承认自己的不足。”金钟云摸了摸崔始源头发，柔软的发丝触碰着手心，熟悉又陌生的感觉让金钟云想起一个人。</p><p>　　“但是我现在打不过，不代表我未来也打不过。”</p><p>　　崔始源突然抬起头抓住金钟云的手，打断了金钟云的回忆，金钟云愣了下，甩开了对方的手，“你当我是慈善家么？等着你来跟我打架，然后上我？过时不候你没听过啊？”</p><p>　　“那怎么办啊？我好想上你啊。”崔始源的眼睛又大又圆，湿漉漉地就像犬科动物，金钟云暗自思揣这双眼睛不知道骗了多少无知男女。</p><p>　　“我还是第一次听见有人把耍流氓说的这么清新脱俗的。”</p><p>　　“是么？那你满足我一下？”</p><p>　　“我今天没带枪，不代表我不能杀人哦。”</p><p>　　“我错了，对不起。”</p><p>　　金钟云再次摸上崔始源的头，烦闷的情绪似乎好了许多，明明他们还什么都没有做。</p><p>　　外面的夜色逐渐变深，隔壁房间传来起此彼伏的呻吟，金钟云看了看裸着上身的崔始源，起身撕开一盒安全套。</p><p>　　崔始源见了，下意识地后退了两步，“那个，要不我给你找个mb？”</p><p>　　“你不是？”</p><p>　　“我是。”</p><p>　　“那不就行了。”</p><p>　　“我没灌过肠。”</p><p>　　“没事，这有工具。”金钟云打开抽屉，一套完整的清洁工具映入眼帘。崔始源第一次觉得自己选的这家合作酒店设备可真特么的全。</p><p>　　“那这样吧，咱俩一人一次，轮着来怎么样？谁也别吃亏。”</p><p>　　金钟云犹豫了下，点了点头，“那我先上。”</p><p>　　“凭什么啊？”</p><p>　　“凭我比你大。”</p><p>　　“大哥，在床上比大小你比年纪？你逗我呢？”说着崔始源就脱下了自己的裤子，原本就有些反应的阴茎瞬间暴露在空气中，他握住粗大的阴茎对着金钟云又上下撸动了几下，让自己的阴茎完全的挺立，然后朝着金钟云得意地挑了挑眉。</p><p>　　金钟云自然意会，自己的斤两自己总是清楚的，虽然自己的也不小，但是在崔始源这种傲然雄物面前还是差了点意思，“行，你赢了。”金钟云说得咬牙切齿，崔始源满眼的得意，就见金钟云拿着工具走到他面前，捡起地上散落的衣物走向卫生间，崔始源赤身裸体的跟着金钟云走进卫生间，金钟云突然停在门口对他笑了笑，然后就见他将崔始源的衣服系数扔进了马桶里。</p><p>　　“呀！你有病么？”</p><p>　　“我可没答应你赢了就给上啊，我现在心情好了，也不一定非要做一发嘛，好弟弟，下次见。”金钟云说完在崔始源的屁股上拍了一下，继而迈着雀跃的步伐离开了酒店房间。</p><p>　　崔始源看着马桶里的衣服，拨通了申东熙的电话，“哥……”</p><p>　　“啊？”</p><p>　　“你能给我送件衣服来么？就在xx酒店。”</p><p>　　“你咋了？被人仙人跳了？”</p><p>　　“没，”崔始源蹲下身摸了下自己还在发红的乳头，郁卒地说道，“我被猫咬了，然后猫把我衣服扔了。”</p><p>　　“崔始源，我给你叫个救护车吧。”</p><p>　　“哥……”崔始源最终还是跟申东熙说了实话，并在对方嘲笑的笑声中挂断了电话。金钟云离开酒店后，路过商场买了一套衣服送去了sky，并吩咐认识的mb将他交给崔始源。</p><p>　　一夜的折腾，虽然没有发泄欲火，但是却依然换来了好心情，金钟云买了点吃的回家，刚上楼就在不远处看见了郑允浩，男人蹲在门口，看见金钟云回来了连忙起身，</p><p>　　“你回来了。”</p><p>　　“你怎么来了？没开车？自己来的？”</p><p>　　“嗯，没开车，自己来的，就是想见见你。”</p><p>　　金钟云没有说话，也没有再向前，两个人就在门口沉默地站着，过了好一会金钟云才开口说道，“我看见新闻了，恭喜。”</p><p>　　“哥会来么？”</p><p>　　“不了，那不是我该去的地方。”</p><p>　　“可我想你来。”</p><p>　　郑允浩说完从口袋里拿出一张请柬，递给了金钟云，金钟云看见香槟色的纸张眼眶不禁有些发热，又过了好一会才将它接了过来。</p><p>　　“我不一定有时间，看情况吧。”</p><p>　　“好，看情况。”</p><p>　　说完，郑允浩便离开了，金钟云看着他逐渐拉长的背影，想到十年前他依然决然的离开他们的时候，等再回来就是在新闻里见到的政客模样，这十年没人知道郑允浩是怎么爬上去的，也没人知道这十年金钟云是怎么杀过来的，因为就算知道，也改变不了他们早已不是同一个世界的人，有些感情注定停在过去，任凭怎么努力也跨不过山川，填不平海洋，终归是，有缘无分。</p><p>　　——tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>慵懒而又热情的旋律像平日里一般回荡在咖啡店里，李东海像往常一样将刚煮好的咖啡放在金钟云面前。手中的纸张被金钟云反复摩挲，原本整齐的请柬硬生生地被捏出了褶皱，朴正洙实在看不过去了，就一把将请柬从金钟云手中抽出，拿起一旁的打火机，点燃了那张看起来就很昂贵的纸。</p><p>　　“你！”</p><p>　　“你什么你？你想去吗？不想去就别这么优柔寡断的，是不是个男人。”</p><p>　　金钟云拿起水杯的手再次放了下去，看着那张请柬在烟灰缸里逐渐湮灭。</p><p>　　“可是，他想让我去。”</p><p>　　“他让你死你也去死吗？”</p><p>　　金钟云没有说话，陷回到沙发里，这个问题如果放到十五年前，他们还为伴的时候问他，他会毫不犹豫的回答“会。”但是现在，他们是两个世界的人，时间在他们之间修葺了一道厚厚地墙，他看不见郑允浩，也越来越看不透他。他还会像以前那般为了救他不顾自己吗？金钟云无法确定，但是至少他能确定一件事，现在的郑允浩，不再是那个身边只有他的人了，他们都长大了，也渐渐麻木了分别。</p><p>　　“我不会为他去死，愿意为他死的人有很多，不差我一个。”金钟云喝了口咖啡，淡淡地说了一句。</p><p>　　“钟云，我希望你能好好活着，幸福很奢侈，但是至少好好地活着可以吗？”</p><p>　　“你干嘛突然这么诚恳？”</p><p>　　“我……”</p><p>　　朴正洙的话刚开口，就被推门而入的李赫宰打断了，“正洙哥你怎么不接我电话！”</p><p>　　“啊？我没听见啊，对不起，怎么了，你急成这样。”</p><p>　　“我收到情报科的消息，泷星会今日举行了新会长的接任仪式……”</p><p>　　“泷星会的事关我什么事？”朴正洙继续摆弄着手机，金钟云给李赫宰让了个位置，让他坐下来慢慢说。</p><p>　　“新任会长是金希澈。”</p><p>　　一句话落地，朴正洙停下了手上的动作，金钟云虽然之前早就知道金希澈要回去，但是没想到会这么快，两个人都或多或少的有些惊讶，两人一时无言，过了好一会，朴正洙才开口，</p><p>　　“你是不是早就知道？”</p><p>　　金钟云点了点头，他没有理由骗朴正洙，也没有必要，金希澈回去接任泷星会的事情警方能知道，就意味着黑街的人也即将知道，作为黑街最大的帮会，泷星会的势力远不止表面上看到的那几家风俗业和高利贷，他们的爪牙早就渗进了政府大楼以及警署内部，朴正宇当年任职到这里首要事务就是要瓦解泷星会，对他来说，泷星会就是一张盖在黑街上空的巨大黑布，只有将这块布掀开，黑街才能重见光明。</p><p>　　为此，当年他亲自挑选了还没正式在警校毕业的李东海混入泷星会做卧底，而李赫宰也被破格调到了朴正宇身边协助李东海完成这项计划，只可惜泷星会的势力盘根错节，朴正宇初来乍到，强龙斗不过地头蛇，最终这场任务以李东海受伤而正式失败，泷星会的大公子韩俊东也在这场任务中被李赫宰射杀，任务结束后李东海就被朴正宇接出并保护了起来，李赫宰也回到了警署继续做一名普通警察。直到朴正宇车祸去世，朴正洙接手了父亲的文件，才将李东海接到了自己身边。</p><p>　　所以对于泷星会，朴正洙并不陌生，甚至因为在父亲的葬礼上与老会长韩英石起过冲突，而对它充满了敌意。而现在那个口口声声对他说着对不起的人，却站在了他的对面。</p><p>　　“正洙哥……你没事吧？”李赫宰小心翼翼地询问了脸色铁青的朴正洙，他和朴正洙相识在朴正宇去世之后，所以对于金希澈这个人也只是听金钟云有提过一些往事，并且嘱咐他不要在朴正洙面前提而已。太多细枝末节的东西他没问过，金钟云也从未说过，但是十几年的相处，他还是第一次看见朴正洙的神色如此冷漠。</p><p>　　“我没事，东海，今儿提前关门吧，好么？”</p><p>　　李东海轻声地嗯了一下，就起身在门口挂上了close的牌子，并关上了正在播放的音乐，店内瞬间就安静了下来。</p><p>　　“他为什么会回去？”</p><p>　　“我不知道。”</p><p>　　“你不知道？他住在你那你不知道？”</p><p>　　“我只知道郑允浩找过他，但是具体原因他没跟我说。”</p><p>　　“允浩想做的事我没办法拦，也拦不住，但是钟云，我不想再和泷星会有半点牵扯，也不想跟金希澈有任何关系，如果不是他那把火，我姐不会死，我妈也不会为了救我姐被火烧伤，最后还是没得救，如果不是为了去看母亲的最后一面我爸也不会发生车祸，我能有今天都是拜他口中那了不起的爱情所赐，请你告诉他，既然他做出了选择，那就麻烦他以后不要再来打扰我，我不想扯上帮派，我只想好好地活着。”</p><p>　　“好，我会告诉他的。”</p><p>　　“你也是，离他远点，也离郑允浩远点。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　朴正洙说完就离开了，李赫宰和李东海在吧台旁站着不敢打扰，金钟云杯中的咖啡早就空了，朴正洙说得对，无论是郑允浩还是金希澈，他与他们都不再是同一个世界的人，没有关系就是最好的关系。</p><p>　　“东海。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“帮我再煮杯咖啡吧。”</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>　　“换种豆子吧，喝腻了。”</p><p>　　李东海愣了下，脸上露出了明朗的笑容，他从新进的豆子里配了一些递给李赫宰，让人研磨，他的左手不方便，平日里很少会手磨豆子，只有李赫宰来的时候，他才会使唤这个免费劳动力，李赫宰接过咖啡豆研磨着粉末，轻快的爵士乐再次响起，咖啡的香气蔓延在屋内，金钟云嗅到香气，看着外面纷杂的人来人往，不知道是经过第几辆摩托车时，一辆十分浮夸的红色杜卡迪停在了店门口，身着紧身裤黑皮衣的男人从车上下来，摘下头盔隔着玻璃跟金钟云打了个招呼，全然不顾门上的‘close’就推门而入。</p><p>　　金钟云示意李赫宰不要管，任由着人坐到了自己身边。</p><p>　　“我真没想到你的车这么骚包。”</p><p>　　“不是我的，店里的，我的送去喷漆了。”崔始源自然的拿过金钟云面前的咖啡喝了一口，苦涩的味道让人皱紧了眉。</p><p>　　“吃蛋糕吗？”</p><p>　　“有芝士的吗？”</p><p>　　“事儿还挺多。”尽管嘴上嫌弃，但是金钟云还是替他叫了一份芝士蛋糕，李东海端上蛋糕时好奇地打量了下崔始源，崔始源吃了一口蛋糕看向走回吧台的李东海。</p><p>　　“别看了，那不是你能碰的人。”</p><p>　　“你吃醋啊？”</p><p>　　“我是怕你没命碰。”</p><p>　　“好吧，我这个人最惜命了，好看的男孩多看两眼罢了，你放心，最近这段时间我还是对你比较感兴趣。”</p><p>　　崔始源又喝了一口金钟云的咖啡，有了蛋糕的搭配，这杯咖啡总算没有那么苦了。</p><p>　　“你都不问问我怎么找到你的？”</p><p>　　金钟云抬眼看着他，背靠在沙发上，嘴角始终挂着笑容，“我给过你我名片。”</p><p>　　“好吧，那你不问问我找你什么事吗？”</p><p>　　金钟云捞起身旁的抱枕抱在怀里，眼里的笑意也更深了，“好，那你找我什么事？”</p><p>　　“没什么事，想见你，所以就来找你了。”</p><p>　　崔始源又剜了一大块甜腻的蛋糕放进嘴里，嘴上继续说着，“继那晚之后我想了一下，我是真的想上你……”一旁的李赫宰一口水呛到了嗓子里，李东海连忙给人拍背顺了顺，崔始源瞟了他一眼，看见他腰间的警枪顿了下，转头继续说着，“但是吧，我又好像真的打不过你，于是我觉得不如我们换个玩法。”</p><p>　　“玩什么？生死时速还是俄罗斯转盘？”</p><p>　　“哥，打一炮而已也不用赔上命吧，大家都不是什么正经人简单一点，扔骰子比大小。”</p><p>　　金钟云愣了愣笑了出来，也不知道崔始源戳中了他哪根笑点，让他笑得大声“我以为你开个杜卡迪是要跟我比车，比大小你至于穿的这么骚吗？”</p><p>　　“我这是职业装，你别笑了，有这么夸张吗？”</p><p>　　“不是，只是觉得你有时候不太像个mb，怪可爱的。”</p><p>　　“是吗？那看在我这么可爱的份上，让我上一下？”</p><p>　　金钟云勾了勾手指，让崔始源靠近点，崔始源立刻靠了过去，就听金钟云小声说道，“也怪找死的。”崔始源的笑容凝在脸上，下意识地向后退了退，金钟云抓住他的手臂，将人又拽了回来，揽过他的头，朝着嘴角的蛋糕残渣舔了上去，舌尖扫过唇角，蜻蜓点水般在崔始源干燥的唇上落了片刻，便离开了。</p><p>　　“芝士蛋糕果然太甜了，没想到你喜欢这个口味，走了，你自己慢慢吃吧，想上我就打赢我，没有别的选择。”</p><p>　　金钟云说完就起身向外走去，经过吧台瞪了一眼憋笑憋得脸通红的李赫宰。崔始源忙拿着头盔跟了上去，“你去哪？我送你。”</p><p>　　金钟云停下，看了一眼那辆火红的杜卡迪，转身继续走去，崔始源忙戴上头盔骑上车，跟在金钟云身旁，“你也别这么拒绝我吧，买卖不成仁义在，你去哪我送你啊？”</p><p>　　“我去楼上。”</p><p>　　金钟云指了指楼上的事务所招牌，崔始源被噎的一时不知道说什么，过了好一会才说出“那我……目送你。”</p><p>　　金钟云始终笑着，跟崔始源挥了挥手，就上了楼。</p><p>　　崔始源看着neon moon事务所的招牌，眼底的笑意逐渐消失，拿出手机拍了张照片，发动机车扬长而去。</p><p>　　大约在两个小时前，申东熙到sky会所办公室，交给了他一个文件袋，“老爷子说，周末是下任委员长的订婚仪式，他打算送一份大礼给他，让你的人机灵点。”</p><p>　　“委员长？政府大楼的事什么时候还需要swoon的人出面了。”那时的崔始源正上网查看着neon moon事务所的网站，有关金钟云的信息不是很多，但是他看的倒是饶有趣味。</p><p>　　“小公子回来了，老爷子不信任他。”</p><p>　　“那个野种？”</p><p>　　“以后是会长了。”</p><p>　　“老头子不信他，他也就是他们韩家一个傀儡罢了。这是什么？”</p><p>　　崔始源边打开文件袋边问道，申东熙看了眼手表答道，“这是另一件事，派你的人盯着这个事务所的所有人，尤其是这个叫作朴正洙的男人，有任何风吹草动都要告诉韩家那边。”</p><p>　　崔始源拿出文件，事务所以及里面人员的资料赫然摆在眼前，其中就包括金钟云，他眼里闪过了一丝犹豫，紧接着起身给申东熙拿了瓶水，不着痕迹的踢掉了显示器的电源，原本停在事务所网站上的显示器瞬间变黑，申东熙也没有在意这些细节，只是继续嘱咐道，“泷星会那边恐怕会变天，你这边也小心点，怎么说死屋也是听命于老爷子，如果真让金希澈掌权了，咱们恐怕都没好日子过。”</p><p>　　“知道了。”</p><p>　　“那我走了，对了，你那天跟我说的那个拿不下的那个人怎么样了？”</p><p>　　“是个很有意思的人。”</p><p>　　“玩归玩，别认真，老屋主怎么死的你最清楚。”</p><p>　　“放心吧，我和我爸不一样。”</p><p>　　“好吧，还有，以后不要在我睡觉的时候给我打电话，不然我阉了你。”</p><p>　　“好好好真是的，哥你都瘦成这样了，不需要再减了。”</p><p>　　“闭嘴吧你，我才不信你那张含过屌的嘴呢。”</p><p>　　两个人又打趣了一会，申东熙才离开，崔始源换了一套衣服，将文件收了起来，挑了店里一辆最骚包的机车，就奔向了neon moon事务所。</p><p>　　深秋的风打在头盔上，机车的嗡嗡响声回荡在山路上，不知道开了多久，崔始源才停了下来，他摘下头盔靠在机车上。天色暗了，从山顶看向黑街，满是一片灯红酒绿，黑冰的薄荷烟草味弥漫在空气里，忽明忽暗的火光在逐渐变黑的夜里尤为刺目，崔始源拿出手机看着他刚才拍的照片，朴正洙就站在玻璃窗旁看着他。他缓缓吐出一口烟圈，隔着烟雾看向漆黑的夜空。</p><p>　　远方，黎明之前的深夜就连星星都摇摇欲坠，更何况是渺小而又脆弱的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　深秋的阳光照进宽敞干净的落地窗内，精美雅致的宴会厅内，一群西装革履的人正在交杯换盏，年轻的男人面带优雅的笑容周旋在宾客之中，他不时的看向门口，眼里带着一丝期待。但是随着身着洁白礼服的美丽女人进来后，眼中的期待逐渐消失了。</p><p>　　优美的音乐缓缓响起，侍者端来两杯香槟交给了他和女人，全场的喧闹声骤然停止，所有人的目光都落在了这对眷侣身上。男人最后看了一眼入口处，眼底闪过了一丝失望，但也只是瞬间就整理好了情绪，继而又恢复成一派精英模样，优雅地对着在场的人表达感谢，对他身边的女人表达爱意，甜蜜的誓言充斥在整个会场，一场近乎完美的订婚宴正有条不紊地进行着。</p><p>　　会场外的不远处，一辆车始终停在了路旁，金钟云望着那扇宽敞的落地窗，它就如记忆里那点美好一般，触不可及。</p><p>　　宴会厅外站满了巡警，虽然郑允浩还只是委员长候选人，但是为了以防意外，政府大楼还是派了警员做保卫工作，李赫宰刚好就在这其中。他看见金钟云的车停在那里许久，心里始终有些介意，就趁换班的时候，敲了金钟云的车窗。</p><p>　　“云哥怎么会来？”</p><p>　　“看看罢了，放心，我不会惹事。”</p><p>　　“我知道，云哥向来有分寸。不过，哥最好离这远一点。”</p><p>　　金钟云疑惑地看了李赫宰一眼，继而打开了车门，让人进来。李赫宰钻进了金钟云的车，掐断了金钟云指尖的红万。</p><p>　　“东海说过，云哥只有心情很差的时候才会抽烟。”</p><p>　　“那小子心还挺细。”</p><p>　　“他一直这样，一直这样好。”</p><p>　　每次说到李东海，李赫宰的眼里都会变得温柔，这和他身上的警服倒是格格不入。</p><p>　　金钟云没有问过他们的故事，对于朴正洙不主动说的事情，他从不问，他有他的边界，他也知道朴正洙有自己的原则，更何况对于他们这种人，有的时候知道太多并不是什么好事。但是他很喜欢李东海，喜欢那双明朗干净的眼睛，那不是属于这里的眼睛，不知道是不是因为身边有一个人一直在小心翼翼地守护着，所以才能让那双眼睛没有半点的污浊。</p><p>　　“你是专门上来跟我夸东海的吗？”</p><p>　　“当然不是，哥，我不太清楚你和郑允浩什么关系，但是我们收到风，泷星会的人可能会搞事，你的职业特殊，还是不要在这里为好，不然出了什么事，你一定会被怀疑的。”</p><p>　　“泷星会？不可能，金希澈不会伤害允浩的。”</p><p>　　“哥，泷星会可不止只有金希澈。他的确是新会长，但也只是一个新会长，说白了他也只是韩英石那老头在失去了两个儿子后，没办法的情况下推了一个韩家人罢了。在泷星会，金希澈可以不是金希澈，他只要留着韩家的血就足够了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“韩英石之前全力支持过郑允浩的竞争对手，后来选票趋势翻盘，他好像也找过郑允浩。”</p><p>　　“对，不过被拒绝了。我们这位新委员长有点意思，想搞泷星会的意图就差写在脸上了。”</p><p>　　金钟云没有说话，他自然清楚郑允浩的想法，他只是无法确定对方是不是清楚金希澈的情况，如果按照李赫宰所说，那么金希澈则也是孤军奋战，且处境要远比郑允浩更危险得多。</p><p>　　“泷星会会做什么？”</p><p>　　“不知道，我们去几个盘口查过，明面的势力都老老实实的在各自的地盘待着呢。”</p><p>　　“明面上？”</p><p>　　李赫宰看了看周围，压低了声音继续说道，“据说泷星会有一支不见光的势力，始终没露过面，专门替韩英石解决帮会内最拿不上台面的事情。”</p><p>　　“死屋？”</p><p>　　“你知道？”</p><p>　　“之前做case的时候听过几个混混聊过，韩家的死士。”</p><p>　　“差不多吧，没有盘口，没有明面上的生意往来，逢年过节也没有和泷星会的情谊往来，藏得太深，这么多年一直没有查到什么有用的信息。”</p><p>　　金钟云在黑街最底层摸爬滚打了这么多年，自然清楚这些人的危险程度，他眸色深沉，沉默了好久才轻声说了一句“赫宰。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“郑允浩不能有事。”</p><p>　　李赫宰愣了下，严肃道“放心，我是警察，不管他是不是委员长，我都有义务保护这里的每一个人。”</p><p>　　金钟云看着他笑了笑，给人正了一下领带，“第一次觉得你是个警察。”</p><p>　　“哥，你怎么回事，我可是正儿八经的考进来的。”</p><p>　　“可我是个杀手啊，按理说我们应该是敌人。”</p><p>　　“虽然这句话很奇怪，但是我知道你是个好人，黑街是一个很扭曲的地方，世俗的公义不适合这里，但我相信它总会变好的，变得符合世俗的正常。”</p><p>　　“好，去忙吧，我一会就走。”</p><p>　　正在李赫宰准备下车的时候，突然听到一声轰鸣，李赫宰寻声跑去，不远处的一处小别墅升起了浓烟，接二连三的巨响，让原本参加婚宴的人纷纷跑了出来，警卫们被郑允浩紧急调过去救援，一时间人声杂乱，警笛与救护车纷纷而至，金钟云的眉头紧皱，他清楚这只是再明显不过的杀鸡儆猴罢了。</p><p>　　他在远处看着郑允浩阴沉的脸，明白自己能想到的，那个人也一定能想到，一场火烧得人心烦，他摸了摸烟盒，又打算抽出一根烟，却发现李赫宰不知道什么时候把他的烟都放进了车内的储藏盒里，他弯身去取，一低头就在后视镜里看见了一个意想不到的人，金钟云怔了下，立刻回到车内，一脚油门追上了那辆远去的黑色机车。</p><p>　　车子不知道飞驰了多久，一直开到了郊外的一片树林才停了下来。机车上的人摘下头盔，靠在车上点燃了一根黑冰，等着紧随而至的金钟云，表情泰然，没有半点紧张。</p><p>　　没过多久，金钟云的车也就停在了他的面前，他下车走到人面前，两人对视沉默了片刻，最终还是金钟云先开了口，“你为什么会在那？别告诉我你来上钟。”</p><p>　　“嗯，原本我确实想说这个理由的。”</p><p>　　“你当我傻吗？”</p><p>　　“当然不是，你很聪明，我特别喜欢你身上那股聪明劲儿。”</p><p>　　“崔始源，你不是一个简单的mb。”</p><p>　　崔始源将嘴角的香烟拿下，又骑上了机车，他将头盔递给金钟云，并没有直接回答金钟云的问题，“敢吗？陪我跑一圈，我或许会告诉你你想知道的。”</p><p>　　金钟云几乎没有犹豫就接过了头盔，坐上了机车的后座。见金钟云坐好了，崔始源又再次发动了他的机车，贝纳利幼师的后座就像它的名字一样并不适合载一个成年男人，在不断的加速下金钟云只好抱紧了崔始源的腰，两个人紧紧贴在一起，头盔下崔始源的嘴角上扬，眼底止不住的得意。感觉到崔始源在不断地加速，金钟云也意识到了这人是故意一次次加速，好让自己搂着他，于是便掐了下崔始源的腰窝，敏感的腰窝被狠狠地掐了下，崔始源身子一歪，险些就撞上了一旁的大树。</p><p>　　风驰电掣的车总算停了下来，崔始源下了车，将金钟云的头盔摘了下来，捧着人精巧的脸，咬牙切齿地说着，“你特么疯了，刚才那个速度撞上去咱俩都玩完。”</p><p>　　“你到底是谁？”</p><p>　　金钟云没有回应崔始源的话，自始至终都冷着脸等崔始源一个答案。</p><p>　　“我叫崔始源，我没骗你，这的确是我真名，我也确实是一个mb，这点也没骗你。”</p><p>　　“你是泷星会的人？”</p><p>　　“严格意义上来说不是，我只听韩家老爷子一个人的。”</p><p>　　“死屋？”</p><p>　　崔始源笑了笑有点了一根烟，烟雾环绕，清凉的薄荷气味升起，他抱着头盔，语气轻松，“不愧是s级杀手，知道还不少，不过更准确的说我们叫swoon，我是新一任的屋主崔始源，重新认识一下？”</p><p>　　崔始源伸出手，金钟云也只是冷漠地看了一眼，“为什么要告诉我这些？”</p><p>　　“因为你看见了啊，既然看见了也就没必要瞒你了，更何况，你不是我的敌人。”</p><p>　　“韩英石要杀郑允浩？”</p><p>　　“当然不是，不然你觉得今天他能活着？”崔始源靠近金钟云，双臂拄着车身，将人环在了怀里，轻声在人耳边说道，“身为mb的崔始源不能打过一个杀手，但是身为泷星会前会长打手的崔始源，未必打不过一个叫作金钟云的杀手。你还记得你说过的话吗？”</p><p>　　金钟云偏过头与崔始源四目相视，嘴角挂着戏谑的笑容，冰凉的刀刃抵着崔始源的下体，崔始源在他身后做乱的手也缓缓地举了起来，“用武器可就没劲了。”</p><p>　　金钟云将刀收起，从崔始源的怀里拿了根烟，“少抽点带薄荷叶的，影响性功能。”</p><p>　　“放心，到时候包你满意。”</p><p>　　“你是什么人呢我是不很在乎，前提你不能动我在乎的人。”</p><p>　　“你在乎他？”</p><p>　　金钟云看了他一眼，将烟捻灭扔进了崔始源的口袋里，“与你无关。”说完，转身骑上了崔始源的机车，将刚才从崔始源口袋里拿出的钥匙插进钥匙孔，对着崔始源笑得明媚，戴上头盔后对人招了招手，继而脚踩油门绝尘而去。</p><p>　　只留下崔始源站在原地抱着头盔，看着远去的人和他的车，眼底的笑意不减反增，他无奈地叹了口气，给申东熙打了个电话，“哥，接我一趟呗，我车被人抢了。”</p><p>　　“你车不是在店门口停着吗？”</p><p>　　“啊不是我的，哥上个月新提的贝纳利……”</p><p>　　“cao你大爷的崔始源！谁让你动我车的！在哪抢的，长什么样啊，你给我派人去找！”</p><p>　　“嗯……“脑子里回闪着金钟云刚才的笑容，崔始源痴痴地说道”长得怪好看的。”话音刚落，对方就挂断了电话。</p><p>　　乌鸦在树林的上空盘旋，金钟云骑车在山路上飞驰，车子减速开进了城区，街路两边的商店，到处都播放着那起的爆炸案，他停下来看了会新闻，红绿灯变换了数次后，他拿起电话拨通了一个号码，电话很快就被接通，那边的人还没来得及说话，就听金钟云说道，“我们见一面吧，金希澈。”</p><p>　　黑夜将至，灯红酒绿的喧闹，拉开了夜幕，再次将人们拉进了黑暗之中。</p><p>　　——tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金钟云和金希澈约在了一家小酒吧里，黑街遍地喧闹夜场，找到一家能安静说话的小清吧属实不易，金希澈到了后还调侃了两句金钟云矫情，见面非要挑这种有氛围感的地方，金钟云听了也只是淡淡地看了一眼他身边站着的男人。如果没记错的话那应该是泷星会老会长身边的特助，之前在处理一些委托时也见过这个人。</p><p>  金希澈意识到金钟云的眼神，叫来酒保点了杯烧酒，酒保有些为难地站在原地，清吧向来不卖烧酒，但是对方认得门口泷星会的车，又不敢拒绝，只好站在原地左右为难，金钟云低下头，嘴角勾起一抹弧度，就听见金希澈对旁边的男人说道，“去给我买瓶烧酒，就街角那家烤鸡爪店里的牌子就行。”</p><p>  男人沉默了片刻，又看了看金钟云，最终还是应了差遣，出门去了。</p><p>  “你支开人的招式还是这么老旧，不是买烟就是买酒。”金钟云抬起头挥了挥手示意酒保离开，金希澈靠在椅子上永远一副无所谓的姿态。</p><p>  “招式不再旧好用就行，再说了，他能被我支开，也是因为他知道你是谁，知道你对我没有威胁他才走的。”</p><p>  “他是前会长身边的人。”</p><p>  “对，老东西不信任我，不过也正常，对他来说我只是一个没有办法的选择，泷星会其他几个理事，都在觊觎会长这个位子，他韩家要是推不出接班人，他就只能放权，他才舍不得呢。”</p><p>  金钟云多少听过一些泷星会内斗的事情，现下听金希澈说这些倒也不觉得奇怪。</p><p>  “你找我不会是为了关心我吧？”金希澈单刀直入，他了解金钟云，即使金钟云真的在关心他，也不会特意约自己出来告诉自己，他这个人情感太浓太厚，又都放在心里，能表现出来的不过二三，又想让人了解自己，又怕被别人看透，这也是金希澈觉得金钟云和自己最相像的地方。</p><p>  “你知道死屋吗？”见金希澈直接问了，金钟云也就直截了当的开了口。</p><p>  “韩家的死士？”</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  “你怎么会？他们去找你们麻烦了？正洙他……”</p><p>  “放心，他们没找我麻烦，也没有去找正洙哥，他很安全。”</p><p>  金希澈点了点头，又坐了回去，“死屋不算是泷星会的势力，他是韩家自己培养的杀手队伍，从不在帮派内露面，也只听命于韩英石一个人，不过听说上一任屋主犯了错自裁了，新屋主应该没接手几年。你怎么突然问起他们？”</p><p>  “前几天郑允浩订婚宴附近的别墅爆炸案你应该知道吧？”</p><p>  “我看到新闻了，你是说？”</p><p>  金钟云点了点头，金希澈笑了笑，手中的打火机来回摆弄，“他这是在提醒郑允浩，什么该做什么不该做。”</p><p>  “你和郑允浩的目的一样吗？”</p><p>  金钟云突然的问话，让金希澈将视线落在了他身上，他看着金钟云，一双大眼睛盯得人发毛，过了好一会他才将视线转移到窗外，看着不远处拿着烧酒走过来的人，“不愧是哥哥看着长大的孩子。的确，我们目的不同，我没他那么伟大，我只是想查清楚一些事情”</p><p>  “金希澈，十几年了，能过去吗？”</p><p>  “我过不去，十几年来我在牢里每天都在想，为什么？为什么那场火会烧成那个样子，真的是我做的吗？包括正洙父亲的死，你不觉得太巧了吗？”</p><p>  “但是你又能查出什么呢？他都不信任你。”</p><p>  “我自有我的办法，你替我照顾好正洙，另外，死屋的人不要靠得太近，都是疯子。”</p><p>  金钟云笑了出来，“你金希澈还好意思说别人是疯子。”</p><p>  金希澈不置可否地耸了耸肩，见买烧酒的男人回来了，自己也起身向外走去。刚走了两步就被金钟云的声音叫住了。</p><p>  “金希澈。”</p><p>  “嗯？”</p><p>  “别太早死，我不想给你收尸。”</p><p>  金希澈背对着金钟云低头浅笑，挥了挥手给人留下了一个不羁的背影，然后便离开了。</p><p>  金希澈走后金钟云叫了杯威士忌喝了两口，对于金希澈的答案他并不是很意外，那场火灾留下的谜团太多，虽然朴正洙不说，但是他清楚这件事在他们几个人心里都是一道过不去的坎，他只是不想节外生枝，现在的生活虽然不够好，但也没那么糟，相对于曾经的流离生活已经平稳了太多，他不想因为一些意外而改变，甚至是失去某一个人。</p><p>  但是生活总是很难按照人的预想而进行，就好像他刚出酒吧的门，就接到了一个陌生号码的电话，金钟云犹豫了片刻才接通电话，就听到电话那头传来了一个熟悉的声音，让他不禁弯了嘴角，“你是怎么知道我号码的？”</p><p>  “你给过我名片啊，你又忘了。”</p><p>  “对哦，不过我给的是牛郎崔始源，而不是杀手崔始源。”</p><p>  “对你来说，什么身份有那么重要吗？”</p><p>  金钟云靠在车上，天色灰蒙蒙地一片，厚重的云压在半空中，仿佛藏了一场大雨，等着淋湿来往的行人，突然的烟瘾让他摸了摸身上口袋，但是却没找到半支烟。</p><p>  “你在哪？”崔始源见对方没有说话，便继续询问道。</p><p>  “在路边。”</p><p>  “这个回答我喜欢。”崔始源靠在西西里咖啡店门前的巷子里，望着里面在说话的李东海和李赫宰，在他们看不见的角落里点燃了一根香烟。</p><p>  “你在抽烟？”</p><p>  金钟云听到了打火机的声音，随口问了一句，烟瘾犯了的人，此刻对这些分外敏感，手机里传来了轻轻地吐气声，金钟云的喉咙也跟着滚动了下。</p><p>  “嗯，怎么？你又没带火？在马路边随便找个人借火吗？”</p><p>  崔始源把香烟叼在嘴角，拿出另一部手机，打开一个地图软件，看着上面一个闪烁的红点果真停在一条马路边上。</p><p>  申东熙和他的每辆车上都装有定位发射器，所以找到金钟云并不是一件难事，但是不知道为什么，崔始源很享受和金钟云来回拉扯的感觉，就好像小时候父亲送给他一只猫，可是小猫难以控制，总是想着往外跑，这让年幼的他很苦恼，后来父亲教给他一个办法，他故意打开卧室的门，让小猫出去，然后又把他抓回来，关进笼子里几天，反反复复几次后，那只小猫就再也不跑了，那种驯服一个生物所带来的成就感，至今让他难忘。</p><p>  他看着手机上的红点，吐了口烟，又接着跟金钟云说道，“你骑走的那辆车是我朋友的，你要是喜欢的话我可以送你一辆一样的，但是这辆你恐怕得还给我。”</p><p>  金钟云闻言看了眼身后的摩托车，突然想起这并不是自己的，他这几天沉浸在金希澈和郑允浩的事情里，把这件小事抛在了脑后，眼下听崔始源说了才猛然想起，他也没有那么喜欢摩托车，更何况别人的东西放在自己这里不安全，而且还是一个危险分子的东西。</p><p>  金钟云眯了眯眼，摸了摸有些干燥的下唇，拿出口袋里的钥匙，钥匙上面挂着一个银色金属环装物件，他一手拿着手机，另一只手用那个金属物件贴着机车车身绕了一圈，在靠近后座的时候金属环上的小灯突然亮了起来，金钟云掀起后座，果然看到了定位器。为了安全，事务所和李东海的咖啡店都装有防监视的屏蔽仪，而他们几个人随身也都被李赫宰强塞了微型的信号探测器，以免被定位和窃听，没想到当初嫌弃李赫宰的探测器太过夸张，此刻却在这个时候用到了。</p><p>  他挑了挑眉，将后座装了回去，又收起了金属环，若无其事地继续给崔始源打着电话。</p><p>  “好啊，还给你，你在哪我去找你。”</p><p>  崔始源一支烟抽完随手扔到了一旁，他看了眼时间和咖啡店里的人，想了下说出了一个两个人都不陌生的地点，“上次的那家酒店，你还记得吗？”</p><p>  “你每次找我的目的未免也太赤裸了。”</p><p>  “做我们这行的，最擅长的也就是赤裸了。”</p><p>  “好，记得，还是那间房吗？”</p><p>  “嗯，我等你。”</p><p>  听崔始源说完，金钟云就挂断了电话，骑着车去了上次他们去过的那家酒店。金钟云挂电话后崔始源也离开了那条巷子往酒店赶去，转身的瞬间，咖啡店内原本正在研磨豆子的李东海将视线落向了他离开的方向，李赫宰见他表情异样便问了一句，后者也只是笑着摇了摇头。</p><p>  咖啡店内永远放着悠扬轻快的bossa nova，与这个地方的氛围完全不同，至少和此刻酒店房间内播放的性感曲调截然不同。</p><p>  崔始源到了之后点燃了酒店放置的香薰，他看着手机上的红点逐渐接近，便挑了几首暧昧的歌曲播放，将手机放到了一旁。</p><p>  金钟云进来的时候，他正坐在阳台上抽烟，一双长腿搭在面前的茶几上，烟圈围绕在男人上空，配上外面的阴云密布，倒是有了几分文艺感，如果茶几上放的不是安全套的话。</p><p>  “你这是？”金钟云关上门，将摩托车的钥匙扔给了崔始源，拿起桌上的安全套看了一眼。</p><p>  “等你的时候有点无聊，就看看酒店都有什么口味，还挺丰富的，试试？草莓苹果白桃冰淇淋应有尽有。”</p><p>  金钟云将手中的安全套放回去白了崔始源一眼，“你倒是热爱工作，碎片时间都不放过检查工作道具，不错，副业做的很专业。”</p><p>  “做爱怎么能算是副业呢？他永远是我的主业。”</p><p>  “那杀人呢？”</p><p>  “子承父业，没得选，你可以把它理解为业余爱好？”</p><p>  “好吧，那希望我们不要成为对手，毕竟杀人是我的主业，你知道的，对吧？”</p><p>  崔始源自然清楚金钟云在警告自己不要动他身边的人，崔始源看着眼神狠厉的金钟云，不由得想起了小时候养过的那只猫，猫一开始被关的时候也会炸毛，还会对着他嘶吼，和眼前的人倒有那么一点相像，他伸出手摸向金钟云的头发，问道“如果真的有那一天，你会杀我吗？”</p><p>  “当然。”金钟云毫不犹豫的回答，倒也在崔始源的预料中，他抽回手从烟盒里抽了一支香烟递给金钟云，金钟云接过烟，就着人点燃的光亮凑了过去。烟草味弥漫在口腔中的瞬间，金钟云突然觉得似乎犯烟瘾的感觉更加好一些，有的时候他会想，自己是有些病态的，就好像抽烟这件事，明明没那么喜欢，但是却离不开，相比吞云吐雾的烟草洗礼，他更喜欢犯瘾的过程，心痒难耐又极力控制的焦灼感，对他而言反倒更加舒服。</p><p>  崔始源看着金钟云，熄灭了手中的烟，他走向人撑着对方身后的桌子，将人箍在了怀里。</p><p>  “我想接吻。”</p><p>  “好啊。”</p><p>  话音刚落，崔始源的唇就覆了上来，两片柔软的唇相互碰撞，潮湿的口腔内舌头灵活的搅在一起。崔始源的吻很激烈，他紧紧地将金钟云搂在怀里，一双大手隔着衣服游走在对方的背上，他深深地吮吸对方口中的空气，恨不得将人融进自己的体内。</p><p>  强烈的爱欲升腾，让两个人都有了生理反应，崔始源轻车熟路地摸向了金钟云的下体，微微隆起的裆部被人握在手里揉捏，金钟云握住他的手腕，眼底浮上了一层绯红，眼神却依然带着狠厉，崔始源舔了他嘴角的晶莹，轻声说道“放心，今天不想操你，但是我可以帮你。”</p><p>  金钟云嗤笑了一声，便松开了崔始源的手，他知道崔始源想做什么，最近一堆烦心事压在一起，他也确实许久没有发泄过，索性就随人去了，毕竟正如崔始源所说，在这方面他是专业的。</p><p>  看到金钟云将手拿开，崔始源也就不再有所顾忌，他隔着裤子撸动了几下变硬的性器，便将人的腰带解开，并脱下了裤子。</p><p>  半硬的性器在崔始源的揉捏下变得越发粗大，金钟云坐在桌子上，低头看着崔始源将他的性器含入口中，口腔接触到阴茎时，他不禁倒抽了一口气，崔始源果然精通业务，一双舌头灵活地缠卷着他的性器，舌尖不断触碰着敏感的马眼，前列腺液顺着他的嘴角流出，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，仿佛是在品尝什么珍馐。</p><p>  金钟云的手附在崔始源的头上，享受着男人带给他的欢愉，崔始源用力地吸吮着肉棒，看到被人晾在一旁的半根香烟，突然想到了什么，</p><p>  “玩点不一样的？”</p><p>  金钟云此刻被情欲催红了眼，睁着通红的眼对他无所谓地耸了耸肩，不知他是对自己的实力太过相信还是其他什么原因，许多年后再回想到这个夜晚，金钟云都觉得当初信了崔始源不会操他的话简直就是在进行一场豪赌，不过好在他并没有输。</p><p>  见金钟云同意了，崔始源便拿过那半支烟再次将其点燃，红色的光亮重新闪烁了起来，他猛吸了一口，将烟雾含在了口中，继而俯下身继续含住了金钟云的性器。</p><p>  “啊……”温热的烟雾瞬间包裹住性器，奇妙的感觉让金钟云叫了出来，他仰起头张着嘴享受着这从未有过的快感。</p><p>  崔始源抬眼看着金钟云满意地松了口，烟雾从红润的嘴唇与阴茎交界处飘散出来，烟雾下的人尽显淫糜。</p><p>  崔始源又照例来了几次，金钟云嗅着空气里残余的烟味，快感不断向上袭来，他觉得整个人都浸入了一汪水中，感知也跟着烟雾飘然了起来。就在他飘然了一会后，射精的快感也缓缓袭来，乳白色的液体系数射进了崔始源的口中，崔始源并没有吐出阴茎，他将金钟云的精液吞了下去，末了用指尖擦了擦嘴角的残留，然后极其暧昧地将指尖的乳白色舔了个干净。</p><p>  发泄后的金钟云起身穿好了裤子，他的手机刚在震动了下，他瞥了一眼是朴正洙发来的消息，他看了眼窗外，阴云变得更加厚重，大有一场大雨即将来袭的趋势，他揽过崔始源的头亲吻了一下对方的嘴角，嘴角还残留着烟草混杂精液的味道，他轻声说道“先欠着，下次我还你。”</p><p>  崔始源摊了摊手，看出金钟云是要离开，也就没打算拦，“那你可得早点还，不然我怕利息太高你还不起。”</p><p>  金钟云笑着回了一句“好。”继而便离开了酒店房间，空留下崔始源一个人对着耸立的下体，最后只好自己解决。</p><p>  玻璃上逐渐响起雨滴敲打的声音，一场大雨仿佛憋了很久一般倾泻落在地面，朴正洙捧着一杯温热的咖啡看着雨水落在地上的水花，桌子上放着几张照片，照片上正是平日里待在咖啡店的李东海。</p><p>  雨越下越大，冲刷着地面的污秽，雨水在低洼的地势积成了一滩小水池，将原本看不见的深处污秽浮在了水面之上。</p><p>  ——TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>